


В силу обстоятельств

by Silveross



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: Ему казалось, эта черта где-то рядом, стоит только немного приглядеться к земле, что под ногами, и взгляд обязательно зацепится за золотую нить, разделяющую нормальную жизнь и полное «неизвестно» во всех смыслах. Питер думал, что это легко — делать вид, словно никакого обручального кольца на чужом пальце не существует. Думал, потому что думать проще. Вот если бы можно было вновь туда не смотреть…
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	В силу обстоятельств

Все всегда были зависимы от обстоятельств, и не имеет значения, какого рода и сложности они выпадали на людскую долю. Кто-то отменял встречи, которые планировал за целый месяц, кто-то срочно покупал билет на ближайший рейс, а кто-то оставлял кого-то важного и ценного в пустой квартире, чтобы только успеть — туда, по другую сторону — и вовремя понять происходящее, рассыпающееся пеплом по ветру.

Обстоятельства меняли всё. Место жительства, друзей, коллег по работе… Никто никогда не мог сказать, почему и в какой момент они ударяли по голове, будто обухом, ибо этого ни один человек и не знал, однако каждый пытался изменить их в силу возможностей и прямых путей к отступлению. _«Да, возникли некоторые обстоятельства»,_ — так говорят люди, чтобы не вдаваться в подробности при разговоре, сразу намекая, что тема нежелательна для обсуждения. Это слово перекрывало всё, и открывая глаза на какие-то детали, и при этом не объясняя практически ничего. Правда, имелся парадокс — слово-то, может, ничего не открывало, но люди _понимали_ , что ты хотел сказать, и в меру воспитанности вежливо уводили разговор в другое русло.

Питер впервые сказал эту фразу, когда неожиданно зашла речь о его родителях, ведь _«так сложились обстоятельства, что я их даже не помню»_. После вошло в привычку говорить подобным образом про дядю Бэна — _«в силу некоторых обстоятельств наша семья сейчас лишена дополнительной поддержки»_. Причины преследовали его на протяжение всего детства и подросткового возраста, не переставая сжимать тисками шею и заставлять через силу дышать. Он не был готов находить оправдания, выдавливать их сквозь зубы, когда слова практически застревали у него в горле, а также до боли не хотел оправдывать самого себя каждый чёртов раз, и всё-таки снова делал это.

У него за плечами имелось не так уж и много — только тётя, то и дело берущая на работе лишние смены, учёба в университете и… он сам, пожалуй, всё его естество, стремившееся взобраться куда-нибудь ввысь и броситься оттуда навстречу порывам ветра, подобно птице, спрыгнувшей с самой высокой ветки дерева. Питер понимал, что вперёд его вело множество дорог, годы не стояли на месте, да и амбиции копились в голове. В пока невзрачных «завтра» его ждало нечто более серьёзное и нужное, чем можно было бы предположить, но он отступал назад. Шаг за шагом, прыжок за прыжком. Будто мир останавливался на какое-то мгновенье, а Питер против законов притяжения отрывался ногами от земли.

У него осталось не так много того, чем он жертвовал и что отодвигал на задний план. У Тони же этого было слишком много.

Во-первых, это _семья_.

— Мы завтра собирались в парк аттракционов. Прости, — осторожно шепнул Энтони ему в ухо, проведя кончиками пальцев по крепкому прессу и забравшись выше до уровня груди. Питер сглотнул, перехватывая широкую ладонь и сжимая её в своей. Его улыбка была мягкой и едва заметной, но он старался быть искренним. Как никогда.

— Это же замечательно, — ответ оказался коротким, не имеющим скрытого подтекста. Во всяком случае, Питер надеялся, что это так. — Передавай Морган «привет». И… Ты прав, давай съездим в пригород как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Ты чересчур понимающий для этого мира, знаешь, — Тони скривил губы в ласковой усмешке, приподнявшись на локте и потянувшись за целомудренным поцелуем.

В этот момент его действиями управляли не жгущая страсть и напористость, свойственные им обоим в постели, и тогда Питер тонул в мягкости, лёгких-лёгких бабочках в животе и горячем дыхании, опаляющем кожу лица. Казалось, он весь пропитался Тони — от макушки до пят. Запахом дорогого парфюма (наверняка баснословной цены), двойного эспрессо без единой ложки сахара и цитрусового геля для душа. Им постоянно хотелось дышать, заполнять лёгкие и долго обнимать подушку по ночам, прикрыв глаза и вообразив отпечатавшийся на коже аромат. Руки Тони, умело сжимающие в объятиях, виделись ему единственной важной вещью на всём грешном свете. Только поцелуи до сбившегося дыхания, взгляд глаза в глаза, голос, срывающийся до хрипоты, и давление тяжёлого тела на грудь.

Во-вторых, это _работа_.

— Собрание до позднего вечера, карапуз. Я не успею и увидеться, и вернуться домой раньше полуночи. Как насчёт вечера пятницы? — выдавал ему динамик мобильного телефона, вынуждая остановиться перед прыжком на соседнюю крышу и невольно прикусить изнутри щёку. Голос Тони звучал ужасно устало, потому заставлять его чувствовать себя виноватым Питеру совсем не хотелось.

Пятница. Конечно. Вечер пятницы, когда ему следовало бы отсыпаться после тяжёлой учебной недели, но который он обменивал на другое. И, разумеется, точно не суббота — по выходным Тони был с семьёй. Пеппер и Морган. Как и должно быть в нормальных семьях. Как могло бы быть у него, если бы не «в силу обстоятельств» много раз подряд.

Питер оправдывал каждый свой сорвавшийся вечер. У Тони были серьёзные обстоятельства, это всегда срабатывало, а уж он-то мог подождать пару дней и смириться с мыслью, что считается не самым главным приоритетом в жизни Старка. Не на первом плане, не на втором, возможно, на третьем или на четвёртом, однако всё же в планах, и это не могло его не греть.

***

Окончание университета оказалось непосильной ношей, с которой он готов был справляться. В свои двадцать два Питер бегал из одной аудитории в другую, стремясь быстрее закрыть предметы и поскорее вырваться из стен, переполненных знаниями и бесконечным потоком новой информации. Взрослая жизнь открывала перед ним свои двери, и ворваться в неё хотелось как можно скорее.

В день получения диплома он помнил Мэй, со слезами фотографирующую его на память со своего места, помнил Нэда и Мишель, согласившихся отпраздновать это событие вместе с ним, помнил кучу поздравлений, разговоры с сокурсниками и праздничное вручение, а ещё помнил Хэппи, с каким-то странным выражением на лице передающим ему в руки небольшую запакованную коробку и маленькую записку, так и кричащую «я не с тобой, но помню». Питер на доли секунды замер, разглядывая аккуратный знакомый почерк, а после запихнул всё в свой неизменный рюкзак и, поблагодарив Хогана, поспешил найти тётушку с друзьями, разумеется, повторяя, словно мантру — мол, именно этого он ждал, это уже нормально. Потому что такой была цена Тони. Такой была цена «зато я счастлив».

Сообщения без ответов ужасно давили на глаза, напоминая, что и к чему в их отношениях. Он постоянно тянулся их удалить, но как-то сдерживался и понимал, что кое-кому не до глупых эмоциональных переписок. И без этого забот хватало. Например, с дочкой, которая уже ходила в школу и иногда вытворяла там поистине гениальные проблемы. Или с женой, просящей в кои-то веки взять отпуск и уехать семьёй далеко-далеко за пределы штатов. У Тони было право молчать столько, сколько потребуется, и Питер это безапелляционно понимал.

Он вглядывался в ночной город через окно, чуть повернув голову на мягкой подушке и ощущая приятную тяжесть горячей руки на животе, и просто пытался представить, сколько ещё ему будет хотеться этого, вот такого — не-совсем-нормального. Если бы потребовалось, Питер бы отдал свои способности за один только шанс изменить и повернуть обстоятельства в другую сторону, но… меняться ничего не собиралось. И даже практически на пике оргазма, запрокидывая голову и сжимая ладонями простыни под чередой толкающихся ему навстречу бёдер и поцелуев в шею, он неожиданно вздрогнул от трели мобильника, слушая знакомый голос на другом конце города и наблюдая за эмоциями на лице Тони, отвечающего так, будто кто-то другой только что вдавливал его в мягкий матрас.

— Тебе нужно уезжать? — вопросил Питер, приподнимаясь на постели и оглядываясь в поисках своих вещей.

— Нет, это мелочи, — покачал головой Тони, едва касаясь лба горячими губами. — Иди сюда.

Питер впервые за долгое время молча уставился перед собой, не делая попыток ни вернуть упущенное ощущение, ни вырваться куда-нибудь подальше. А хотелось бы. Просто выпрыгнуть из окна и помчаться над перекрёстками. Он всегда возвращался и шёл «туда», но…

— Карапуз? — настойчиво повторил Энтони, не услышав ответа, и чуть прикоснулся пальцами к его подбородку, разглядывая своими невозможными карими глазами. — Что-то не так?

— Зачем? — вдруг коротко выдохнул Питер, тем самым заставляя Энтони нахмуриться от неясности короткого вопроса.

— Прости?

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Питер нашёл в себе силы посмотреть на него, чувствуя огромный камень, упавший с сердца куда-то в область почек. — Находишься со мной, зная, что ничего в порядке не будет. _Зачем, Тони?_

Энтони отодвинулся от него ровно настолько, чтобы суметь всецело оглядеть и уставиться со всей серьёзностью, на которую он был только способен. В глазах не читались ни недовольство, ни раздражение, только всепоглощающая усталость и некое подобие сожаления. Большой порции сожаления о чём-то таком, что ни разу не слетало с губ во время разговоров и не проскальзывало в банальных сообщениях телефона. О чём-то, за что Питеру не было бы трудно гореть в огне, лишь бы не позволять себя жалеть, и о чём столько лет не знала добродушная миссис Старк. О чём-то многогранном и ясном, не дающем заснуть посреди ночи и сдавливающем чужую грудную клетку изнутри, в которой больше нельзя было разглядеть светящийся реактор.

— Кажется, мы давно обсудили эту тему, — выцедил Тони сквозь зубы. Обсудили. Было дело. Правда. — Питер, — он тяжело вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу, будучи таким осторожным, будто объясняет ребёнку непреложные истины. — Я не удерживаю тебя насильно рядом с собой, а занимаюсь с тобой любовью, потому что ты, если уж на то пошло, проявляешь встречную инициативу. Этому требуются ещё какие-нибудь объяснения?

Питер знал дозволенности некоторых границ Тони и никогда их не пересекал. За одно только стоило укоризненно побиться головой о ладони — личных границ совсем не понимал. Тех, перейдя через которые уже не вернуться по пройденной тропинке. Ему казалось, эта черта где-то рядом, стоит только немного приглядеться к земле, что под ногами, и взгляд обязательно зацепится за золотую нить, разделяющую нормальную жизнь и полное «неизвестно» во всех смыслах. Питер думал, что это легко — делать вид, словно никакого обручального кольца на чужом пальце не существует. Думал, потому что думать проще. Вот если бы можно было вновь туда не смотреть…

— Нет. Конечно, нет, — вздохнул он, откидываясь на спину и отстранённо отмечая рисунки на довольно красивых обоях, и мельком поглядывал на никуда не девающееся золото. Как и разговоры, остающиеся всё такими же прозрачными и странными. Как и причинно-следственные связи, из-за которых каждый из них был в тот момент именно на том самом месте, а не где-нибудь в другой части Манхэттена.

Тони облегчённо потрепал его по волосам, вызывая неизменную улыбку, и коснулся губами мочки уха, чтобы тело отреагировало на прикосновение знакомыми мурашками. Питера нельзя было назвать нетерпеливым, но отчего-то подсознание то и дело напоминало, что у любого терпения есть конец. Долгий или быстрый, и всё же есть. У любых отношений можно найти изъян, даже у самых идеальных, и никакие «я тебя люблю» этого не решат. Питер любил так, как обычно любят только самых близких и единственных — безвозмездно, не претендуя на какие-либо шаги в последующих годах и не требуя взамен невозможного. Какой-то чистой и невинной любовью, свойственной маленьким детям, пока не успевшим полностью прочувствовать этот мир. И взирая на сонное лицо Энтони, на редкость спокойное в периоды глубокого сна, он представлял малышку Морган, иногда интересующуюся, где тот самый Человек-Паук, ставший для неё старшим братом, Пеппер, отлично готовящую спагетти с мясом в соевом соусе, и его, наблюдающего за этим со стороны. Стоило ли это всего? Ответ на это имелся. И он был в курсе, какой же именно.

Под утро Питер вышел на улицу в полном одиночестве, ведь смысла оставаться в холодной постели не было абсолютно никакого, и как-то отстранённо про себя добавил, что хоть в каком-то смысле привык к их безмолвному соглашению в виде дистанции, подходящей для самых обычных друзей, встречающихся на праздниках и миссиях, но… Ему сильно-сильно захотелось, чтобы кое-что появилось и у него. Обстоятельства.

Обстоятельства, благодаря которым не нужно было бы больше делать вид, будто всё в порядке, не врать Мэй и друзьям, словно всё хорошо, не заставлять себя то и дело рисовать в мыслях то, чего точно с ним не случится, и, пожалуй, допустить одну маленькую вещь, которая так больно и противно вытягивает из него всю душу, но не может откладываться насовсем.

Может, именно поэтому, сидя в такси, Питер неожиданно спокойно перенесёт горячие слёзы, стекающие по щекам, именно поэтому на патруле резко потеряет мобильный, брошенный на самое дно мусорного контейнера, и вечером пятницы, попивая горячий зелёный чай с корицей, уснёт прямо на коленях у Мэй под голос ведущего в телевизоре, впервые не раздумывая, куда и в какой час должен успеть.

Просто так сложились личные обстоятельства. И больше ничего…


End file.
